Promise
by akirathedelirious
Summary: Just read. don't even question. just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes~ This story is my inspiration to my real life and I hope reading it brings you a heart with compassion or whatever. I don't know I saw that phrase in a book. Prepare to cry :*)**

**~enjoy**

**A promise lost**

8pm Saturday night. Daisy and Luigi had gone to her mother's home for a dinner party she was hosting. Lilian Dill was her mother's name. She'd gotten a divorce with Daisy's father when she was younger. Ever since then she's been living in a small cottage house in Tennessee. As Daisy got older she got closer to her mother. After all her parents were legit in two different worlds. Her father had become a drug addict and was living in isolation in Sarasaland. Although he did have a pristine lady he'd married named Veronica Versailles. She wasn't the sweetest though. More like a poison apple as Daisy would say. Anyway back to the story.

The couple had just arrived at the lovely home and got settled once they were inside. Daisy was wearing a lovely short black vintage dress. It cut off on her lower thigh and displayed a pretty Aztec pattern along the rim. It was a small V-neck at the top. Her hair was down; straight bangs covered her eye brows. Her now long hair was curled at the ends. Her Smokey eyes were perfection along with the cat-eyed eyeliner design. Lipstick as red as blood and shiny black pumps finished her outfit. She looked pretty classy for a 19 year old. Oh and did I mention she was 8 months pregnant? Luigi on the other hand wore black slacks nice dress shoes, and a white V-necked long sleeve t-shirt.

The two walked into the dining room. There sat all of her siblings along with her mother. There was Acacia, Azalea, Basil, Lucas, Demetri and Annette. Acacia was the youngest at 14, then came Annette at 15, Azalea at 17, Daisy came next at 19, then Demetri at 21, and Lucas at 21 beating Demetri by a month. Basil was the oldest at 24. A big family but they rarely got together like this anymore.

*ding ding ding* Lilian had tapped her glass with her spoon to get everyone's attention

"Welcome my children, I'm so happy that all of you could make it" she greeted with a smile. Daisy and Luigi took a seat and smiled. "And congratulations to my beautiful daughter and her soon to come baby!" Daisy smiled and replied with a quiet and short thank you.

"but I unfortunately I did not invite you all here without purpose. There's… something I need to discuss with you all." Everyone grows quiet and listens anxiously.

"Everyone. As hard as it is for me to say this. I've had cancer. I've had it for 3 years. And in a few weeks I'm getting off my medications. The stuff they treat me with hurts me now. And I'm done fighting"

Acacia stands up and looks up at her mom with a mad face full of tears. "So this… this is what you brought us all together to tell us!? That you're dying." She shakes her head frantically and sits down.

Daisy looks at Luigi with fearful eyes. Then starts to slowly cry. She turns her head to a portrait of her dad on the wall. She slowly stands up. Her family looks at her. She takes her glass of wine. And she throws it at the portrait screaming "I HATE YOU! " everyone looks at her in shock. Daisy Walks over to the portrait and just stands there. The portrait was made of a hard canvas so it wasn't easily damaged. She looks at it. Eyes all red and bloodshot. And she starts to punch it frantically. "I HATE YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU EVERYTHING TURNS BAD I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" She falls to the ground. With her hands in her face. Luigi runs over to her and holds her tight. Annette stands up and looks at her. "Daisy what do you mean this is Papa's fault! Papa's dead!" Azalea looks at little Annette and Acacia. "Guys I think it's time we told them." Lilian nods in agreement and slowly speaks. "Your father left us when you were only merely 1 and 2 years old. He became a drunkard and it wasn't safe in Sarasaland anymore. So I took you all and ventured to the real world. Little did I know, once a person like me crosses to the real world from this world a lot of sickness can occur. In this case I got Cancer." "But that doesn't explain why daisy thinks it's his fault! We left him we should be fine!" Acacia looks up and points to the portrait. Basil stands up to have his word. "Daisy didn't come with us when we left for the real world. Of course she is the princess. She was the only one who got the royal birthmark. Daisy stayed with her dad until she was 12, and that's when mom came to get her."

Demetri chimes in with a soft reply. "Those 12 years her dad had brainwashed her into thinking Mom was the bad guy, and when we all told her the truth she was furious. Later in the years we'd realized that mom had cancer. Daisy knew that if her dad wasn't the way he was and would've been more supportive to the family at the time of need maybe this wouldn't have happened. But it did. He lied to her. And she can never forgive him for that"

Daisy gets herself together and sits back at the table. "Acacia, Annette. We didn't tell you two about the Cancer Mom had because we thought you weren't ready to hear it."

"yea you would've taken it the wrong way and not understood" lucas adds in.

"we understand." The girls reply. "It's just all so sudden."

**Well how was it? planning on making it a 10 chapter story so chime in for tomorrow **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello friends! Back once more! Here's Ch.2 for ya!**

"Mom, what kind of cancer do you exactly have?" Annette says shyly. " Neroblastoma." It's complicated my dear. Don't worry. I have my last 2 months and we're all going to make them special. We're going to go sky diving and to Coney Island, 6 Flags, and travel to New York and see Lady liberty. It'll be so much fun!"

Daisy just face palms and looks at her mom.

"mom. If you haven't noticed I have this thing called a child in my stomach and its preventing me from doing CERTAIN things."

"Daisy you worry too much sky diving is the only thing along with rides that you can't do"

Luigi smiles "yea and on the way we can get some cool stuff for our baby"

"fine. I guess it'll work".

Everyone started to eat the now cold dinner they were originally to eat. Everyone passed around the pasta and the salad. Daisy took a huge chunk out of the turkey laying on the table. Everyone glanced at her in shock.

With her mouth now stuffed she looks around. "fwhat? Fant a pwegnant fooman eat?"

Lilian looks at Daisy "I'm gonna miss that about you baby girl"

Daisy drops her fork and looks at her mom still full of food in her mouth "sfhut fup mom" she swallows. " Mom I'm trying to be happy here gosh just let me eat my chicken."

"it's the baby talk, I apologize" Luigi pushes daisy's hair out of her face.

Lilian stands up. "well now that we're all settled I'd like to share things with you. I'm doing promise shares. My mother did this before she died too. I'm going to say one thing I love and wouldn't want you to change about yourself, and then I'll ask you of something and you must promise to fulfill it before your days are over. Sounds legitimate right?"

All nod in agreement. "right".

"Now my Basil, the oldest. Basil Matthew, You're the leader of our small pack and I love that about you. You mustn't take yourself too hard when you discipline you're younger sisters and brothers though. You're doing it right. One thing you must promise me though is that you don't drink beet every time you're angry. One day you'll get out of hand and who knows what'll happen."

"I promise mom, thank you."

** "**Demetri, you know what's coming for you. I like that you express your choices in women but eventually you're going to have to stick with one woman. And you promise you'll treat whoever she is right?"

"yes mom. I will. You can count on it!"

"Lucas, My beautiful Lucas. Never leave your sisters. You mainly take care of them and I love you for that. Promise me you'll stay by their side forever"

"of course mom. Anything for you."

"Now Luigi, I'm going to talk to you to so don't think I won't. You're my baby girl's baby daddy. You both aren't married.. YET. And you both are about to have a child. You're going to love her. And respect her. And never leave her forever. And if I ever find out that you hurt her. Even if I'm dead. I will haunt you."

"…you forgot the good part" luigi says with wide eyes.

"Oh yea! And promise me you'll be a good father"

"I won't leave her lilian you can guarantee that. And I promise"

"thank you."

"Daisy my sweet little girl. I love that you're always yourself but you have to learn that its ok to cry. All that anger built up inside you is gonna break you one day stay strong. And promise me you'll take care of your family".

"mom you don't have to ask I know this. And thanks"

"alright it's getting late so I'm going to shorten up. Azalea You're spunky and beautiful but promise me you won't let men befool you too easily. Annette, you're smart and gorgeous. But you need to learn how to relax sometimes. And lastly Acacia. The youngest. I love that you try your hardest to be in control. But you have to promise me that you won't let fear get the best of you. You're strong."

The three girls nod and smile. Everyone gets up and gives lilian a hug


End file.
